herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tio Klarus
Tio Klarus (ティオ・クラルス, Tio Kurarusu?) is one of the main female protagonists from the "Arifureta Shokugyō de Sekai Saikyō" series. Tio is the princess of the exiled dragonmen and later becomes one of Hajime's companions. She becomes a pervert and masochist after her first encounter with Hajime while being brainwashed into attacking him. Appearance Tio's appearance is that of a beautiful, voluptuous woman in her 20's and is over 170 cm tall. She possesses long black hair and golden eyes. Her dragon form is 7 meters long with golden eyes and has black dragon scales. She wears a black traditional Japanese Kimono. She also worn an Oiran's hairpin on the top of her hair and worn an Oiran's sandles. Personality Tio is initially strong-willed, kind, and wise. After her first encounter with Hajime Nagumo, Tio becomes a pervert and a masochist who is loyal to him due to being bested by him in combat and for awakening this new sensation for her. Her perversion only grows as the series goes on, like when after she spoon-fed Hajime she licked around the used spoon. Tio eventually realizes that she loves Hajime as more than just a master. When Hajime was almost beaten by Freid Bagwa (an agent of the god's magic user within the demon race) and protected him before confessing her love for him. Though at times she is a perverted woman, she is also sharp and gives useful advice when the time is needed. She is extremely loyal to her comrades, and would be more than willing to lay down her life for them. Tio is blunt and prefers to get straight to the point whenever speaking with others. This is not her intention to be rude, however, but due to her honest nature. Despite her perverted nature, Tio is shown to have a reasonable amount of embarrassment at times. As well, Tio possesses the greatest mental strength among all of Hajime's wives and even Hajime himself. She is very strict with herself, never making any excuses or denying any failures on her part and will accept any punishment for her wrongdoings. This allowed her to overcome all the mental challenges she had faced in the Labyrinths with ease. During the final trail of the Frost Cavern of Schnee, it is revealed that Tio has a strong hatred for Ehit and the Holy Church. Despite her people's noble intentions to protect all the races of Tortus and maintain themselves as noble beings, it was all ruined when the Holy Church declared dragonmen as heretics. This lead to the destruction of her village by the very people they swore to protect and even the death of her parents. While Tio does her best to keep these feelings in check, they do influence some of her choices, as the reason why she decided to join Hajime was because she though she could uses him to fight the gods. Relationships Hajime Nagumo After the brainwash was undone when she was defeated by Hajime, Tio became a neglected pervert which disgusted of Hajime, his party, teacher and classmates. Before the war take place, Tio wanted to travel with Hajime although he refused. She addressed Hajime as master. While dating with Shea, Hajime told that Tio is not a bad person but still a pervert. Tio oblige to help Hajime to revive Kaori for at 5 days. After learning of Tio's tribe massacre, Hajime felt sympathy for Tio's reason to join him was to destroy Ehit and offered her to eradicate the god. After Story, Tio became one of Hajime's wives. Yue Tio and Yue have a friendly rivalry of winning Hajime's affection. Hajime assigned Yue to torture Tio for her neglecting. Despite of Tio being crazy, Yue considered Tio will be a powerful asset. Yue felt sympathy of Tio's parents and people's deaths by the manipulation of Ehit as she accompany Hajime's assistance of destroy Ehit. Shea Haulia Despite being love rivals, Shea likes Tio even as a crazy pervert. Shea felt sympathy after learning of Tio's parents' and peoples' death by the manipulation of Ehit and realize her desire is to destroy Ehit to avenge her parents and people. Kaori Shirasaki Like Hajime, Kaori is disapprove of Tio's perversion although Kaori has her own quality of perversion. When Kaori was killed by Hiyama, Tio and Yue revived her within 5 days for Shizuku's sake. Kaori felt sympathy when Tio lost her parents and people due to Ehit's manipulation as she swore to repay Tio by killing the fake god. Shizuku Yaegashi Due to her perversions, Shizuku reminded of Tio of Suzu who hold similarities of perversion. When heard of her parents and people's death by Ehit, Shizuku felt sympathy as she will do anything to avenge her family and tribe. Remia Tio has good chatter with Myu's mother, Remia even though their love rivalry for Hajime's affections. After Story, Remia and Tio became famous clothing designers for dresses for women. Myu Like her fellow wives, Tio is protective to Myu. After Kaori join the harems, Myu called Tio's perversions as "Sexy Neglecting" caused Hajime and the harems shocked of saying those words Liliana S. B. Heiligh Tio has good terms with her fellow princess, Liliana even through their love rivalry for Hajime's affections. Tio has sympathy for the Heiligh's princess of being mistreated by her now ex-fiance. Aiko Hatayama When first meet, Aiko and her students shown in disapproval of Tio's perverted neglecting. Tio and Aiko help each other to destroy the temple and killed the Pope and his bishops. Suzu Taniguchi Tio and Suzu are close friends who shared the same perversions. Kouki Amanogawa Like her "master", Tio is highly disgusted of Kouki's empty ideals and delusional prides. As her sign of loyalty and love for Hajime alone, Tio refused to leave Hajime when Kouki misunderstood of Hajime was "taken her by force" and Kouki would give her a "better treatment". Enemies Ehit After her parents' and peoples' deaths, Tio holds a hatred toward Ehit and the fake gods. The reason Tio join Hajime is to kill Ehit. During the final war, Tio show joy when Hajime murdered the fake god and destroyed his "chessboard of life" forever. Yukitoshi Shimizu Shimizu was the one who brainwashed Tio while she is sleeping carelessly. After the brainwashed undone, Tio tells Hajime and the others that Shimizu is gathered monsters to destroy the Heiligh Kingdom. She has no sympathy of Hajime murdered Shimizu. Freid Bagwa For injuring Hajime, Tio, in her dragon form, chase the demon general and severely injuring him but failed to kill only leaving him scars for his embarrassment. Eri Nakamura Even if she is Hajime's former classmate, Tio won't let Eri get away for her betrayal. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Selfless Category:Last of Kind Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Love Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Optimists Category:Seductress Category:Mutated Category:Orphans Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful